Friday Nights and Starry Sights
by IsoluvTwilight04
Summary: AU, All human, a little OOC Bella is leaving class after helping her Professor, when she meets her Professor's son Edward. They find each other unforgettable despite feeling they arn't worthy of each other, they wish for a chance. Based on a dream I had.
1. To my car

_**(A/N- I know I should be working on High School Again but I had this amazing dream about me and Hugh Jackman, so I thought wow that would make a great fanfic so I tweaked and Twilight-ified it into this. I'm continuing to work on HSA but I wrote a bunch and then I accidentally deleted it. Feeling frustrated I decided to give up on it for a while. So now that I have amazing inspiration I have a new fanfic that you will hopefully love.)**_

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight Characters! I just take my dream and them to make magic!_**

_**Premise – AU, a little OOC for some characters, all human. Bella is in college, she's 21. She has the same physical features. The rest should be explained in the story but feel free to PM me or review with questions or concerns.**_

_**Without further ado…**_**Fridays Nights and Starry Sights**

_To my car_

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the doors of my English and Literature class into the late evening air. Class had ended a while ago but I was such a model student. Whenever the teacher needed help after class I was always willing to help but I felt like I owed Professor Cullen ever since she tutored me herself at the beginning of the semester when I didn't understand a thing she lectured about. Now thanks to her I was at the top of the class.  
So now despite the eye rolling and teacher's pet comments from my classmates, I always felt compelled to help her out.

Even my best friend Alice rolled her eyes when Professor Cullen asked for a volunteer this after noon to help her organize her muddle of papers. Alice always says "She's a teacher; she's _supposed_ to help you. You don't need to make it up to her." I love Alice but unlike her I was not always able afford a new tutor when I didn't understand something and so when someone helps me out for free, I will always be thankful.

I pulled out my cell phone to check the time: 7:38 pm. I groaned_. Why did I stay for an hour and a half? And on a Friday?_ I took a deep breath and put my cell phone away.

I began walking toward the parking lot when it suddenly dawned on me that Alice had driven me to this class from my last one since we had wanted to grab dinner before we had class. That meant my car was outside of Henerly Hall, two and a half miles away. Not necessarily a long walk but considering I was in sweats, a t-shirt, and my favorite pair of Rainbows I knew I looked like crap. The walk included going through the quad where they were having some kind of gathering tonight. I wasn't too keen on everyone seeing me like this but I though _what the hell? I should just get it over with. _I pulled the hair band out of my messenger bag and pulled my hair into a messy bun at the nape of my neck.

I looked out into the direction of my car and began to walk.

"Ms. Swan!" I heard voice call from behind me. I turned around and there was Professor Esme Cullen. _What does she need? _I turned around and walked back_. Maybe she has a car and she wouldn't mind giving me a ride. _

"Thanks for helping me out. I knew if I didn't have someone to help me then I would be here all night. And I couldn't do that. My son is visiting me from out of town and I wanted to make sure I was able to meet him at 7:45 like I told him I would," she smiled graciously.

_A son? _"You have a son?" I asked, unaware of this fact.

"He's twenty-one, just like you."

_Whoa she has a twenty one year old son? How? She's not that old. _

Professor Cullen read the confusion on my face." Carlisle, my husband, and I adopted him when we first got married. He was actually Carlisle's nephew, but his mother died of cancer so Carlisle and I took him in to our home. I think of him as a son," she explained.

I smiled. _Aww…that is so sweet and so sad at the same time. _

"Well I better get going, I have a two and a half mile walk to my car and I want to get there before the sun is down. Have fun tonight with your son."

"Oh yes, sweetheart don't mind me. My son is pulling up here now," she said as a shiny silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. "Do you want to meet my son first though?"

The door to the Volvo opened and out appeared the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He was over six feet tall with great body beneath his black button down shirt rolled up at the sleeves and his well-fitted dark rinse jeans. He pulled off his sunglasses. His eyes shown like emeralds. And his hair was beautiful copper color that had a natural messiness to it. He was god-like.

"Hello Esme. It's good to see you," he said as came over to give Professor Cullen, his mother, a hug.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my favorite student, Bella Swan," she gestured towards me.

_Favorite student?_ I couldn't help but blush my signature blush. I looked up into his eyes and felt a spark. I felt like I was paralyzed.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely as he reached out his hand. I somehow was able to shake his hand despite my fluttering nerves and racing heart.

"Well I really should be going. It's getting darker and I need to get to my car," I stated, "It was a pleasure, Edward." _Oh my God, did I just say 'pleasure' to this god like statue in front of me?_ I turned to Professor Cullen so Edward would not see me blush. "Don't forget who your favorite student is when you grade my paper this weekend," I joked.

"Oh! I left those papers in my office! Edward, will you wait just a few more minutes please? I don't want to forget them," Professor Cullen pleaded.

"Sure Esme," he responded without a pause.

"Why don't you give Bella a ride to her car while I retrieve those papers? I'm sure she would love a ride. And I'll be at least twenty minutes printing some of them off."

"Oh no, I can walk I'll be fine," I began backing up only to stumble on a crack in the sidewalk."

I braced my self for ground when suddenly two, strong arms caught me and I was placed on my feet. I opened my eyes and I was staring into a pair of dazzling emerald green eyes. He smelled divine. My breath caught in my throat.

"Maybe I _should _give her a ride. She might not make it there on her own if that's how she walks," he chuckled. I, however, blushed.

_Well, I was hoping for ride earlier_. "That would be great, thanks." I turned to Professor Cullen, "I'll see you next week."

I turned around and Edward had the car door open for me. _Wow such a gentleman._ I climbed into the car and slid off my messenger back. I reached for the seatbelt and buckled it as Edward climbed behind the wheel.

"Now, where to?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. I gave him the directions and we were on our way.

"Didn't Esme's class end almost two hours ago?" he asked glancing over at me as he waited for the stoplight to turn green.

"Yeah, she just needed some help with organizing some papers and ever since she tutored me earlier this semester, I feel like I owe her, for her generosity."

He smiled. "Thank you for helping her. She would still be working without you."

"Oh, it's no big deal; I didn't have any other plans tonight. My roommate Alice was out with her boyfriend anyway." _CRAP! Did I just admit I was going to be alone on a Friday night? He must think I'm a total loser now. But why do I care, he is so out of my league anyway?_ Even still a blushed colored my cheeks.

In order to hide my blush I decided I would try to find my keys. I was leaning forward to grab my keys from my bag when suddenly Edward slammed the breaks. My whole body lurched forward but was restrained by the seatbelt. The strap dug into my skin for a second. I gasped in surprise and pain.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, an animal ran into the road and I hit the breaks so I wouldn't hit it. Are you okay?" he asked looking over at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, it just surprised me, that's all," I replied waving my hand.

"Are you sure?" he reached over to place his hand on my hand. His touch felt like a spark and we both pulled away quickly. I nodded my head. _Physically I was okay but good Lord mentally with him around I was unstable!_

For the rest of the ride we sat in silence. The chemistry felt palpable, at least to me. My heart was beating quickly in my chest, as I remembered the feeling of his hand touching mine.

Edward pulled into the parking lot and I pointed to the end of the row by the trees where my car was located. I reached for the handle and turned back, "Thanks for the ride, I really appreciated it."

"Your welcome." I open the door, stepped out, and I waved good-bye as I closed the door. I pulled out my keys and unlocked my car. I climbed and put the keys in the ignition. As the car engine turned over I lowered the windows and put on my favorite CD. Then I turned the key back one slot so that the engine was off but the music was still on.

"Everything okay?" I heard a velvety voice ask. I looked over, Edward had still not left the parking lot and he was giving me a quizzical look. He had lowered the passenger window in order to ask me his question.

"Yes, I'm just not ready to go home yet. I figure I can wait for the stars to come out," I responded gesturing toward the darkening sky.

He smiled and laughed to himself. _Oh now I sound like some kind of space freak_.

"Bye Bella!" he called as he pulled away.

I waved beneath the view of the window. "Bye Edward," I whispered to myself knowing I would probably never see him again.

I looked up at the sky and searched for star. I spotted one just over the exit of the parking lot Edward was leaving through.

_I wish I could see Edward again. Soon._

_**Do you like it? Should I continue? Reviews are my only proof of good feedback so please review! **_


	2. To her car

_**(A/N- It's amazing to write a story when I already know what is going to happen. I'm beginning to consider this dream one of the best I have ever had. I know this story is a little cliché but as it was bouncing around in my head I knew I had to write it or forever wonder "What if?" Think if SM had just kept her story to herself? Would we all just be sitting around doing nothing? Or dreaming of the really cliché Prince Charming?)**_

_**Disclaimer- Ms. Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight. I just put them in my dreams.**_

_To her car_

**EPOV**

I was excited to see Carlisle tonight, while he was actually my uncle, I thought of him as a father figure ever since he and his wife, Esme, had welcomed me into their home after both my mother and father had died. Carlisle was a respectable man and he had helped raise me into the gentleman I had become, along with his wife, who through her compassion was like a mother to me. I owed everything I had had or have now to them. I was forever grateful for their kindness and generosity.

I was on my way to the restaurant to join them for dinner when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket to check the Caller ID. It was Carlisle_. I wonder if Esme is running late from her class and he pushed the reservation time back_. I flipped open the phone.

"Hello, Carlisle," I answered.

"Edward, I was wondering if you could pick Esme up from the university. She just called to say she was ready a little earlier than she planned and I have one last patient to see before I change and meet the two of you at the restaurant. Could you help me out by picking her up?"

"Sure, no problem. I know where her office is located."

"Thank you, Edward. I will see you two at dinner," Carlisle replied.

"See you there." I closed the phone and slid it back into my pocket. I flipped on my turn signal and turned so I was heading towards the university so I could pick up Esme.

As I drove I put on my favorite CD. The classical music made me smile.

I turned into the parking lot, noticing Esme was waiting for me along with another person. The other woman was in a t-shirt and sweats with her brown hair pulled back at her neck.

I pulled up in front of them, and then put the gearshift in Park so I could get out and greet Esme. As I rounded the front of the car to give Esme a hug I pulled off my sunglasses.

"Hello, Esme. It's good to see you," I said as I gave her a hug.

Esme hugged me and then pulled back saying, "Edward, I'd like you to meet my favorite student, Bella Swan," she gestured towards the girl in the t-shirt and sweats.

My eyes turned toward her. Her face was colored with a blush that suited her pale complexion. She was the most beautiful woman my eyes had ever seen. Even in sweats with her hair pulled back this girl was stunning.

Trying to cover my nervousness, I extended my hand, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." _Did I just say it's a pleasure to meet you to this beautiful girl? _She seemed frozen for a second until she put her hand out and shook mine. Her hand was warm and it sent of shiver down my spine with only that simple touch.

"Well I really should be going. It's getting darker and I need to get to my car," Bella stated, "It was a pleasure, Edward." She quickly turned to Esme, but I noticed there was another coloring of blush across her high cheekbones. _Why is she blushing about saying goodbye?_

"Don't forget who your _favorite student_ is when you grade my paper this weekend," she joked.

"Oh! I left those papers in my office! Edward, will you wait just a few more minutes please? I don't want to forget them," Esme pleaded.

"Sure Esme," I responded quickly. I knew Carlisle was probably still with his patient so we had plenty of time.

"Why don't you give Bella a ride to her car while I retrieve those papers? I'm sure she would love a ride. And I'll be at least twenty minutes printing some of them off," Esme suggested.

"Oh no, I can walk I'll be fine," Bella responded quickly as she began backing up only to stumble on a crack in the sidewalk.

I instinctively threw my arms out to catch her. I caught her just before she hit the ground and righted her on her feet. She opened her brown eyes. For a second I did not want to let her go. She smelled amazing and her body was warm against mine.

"Maybe I _should _give her a ride. She might not make it there on her own if that's how she walks," I said to Esme, as I chuckled. Bella, however, blushed.

"That would be great, thanks," she turned to Esme, "I'll see you next week."

I held open the door for her as she climbed into my Volvo. I walked around, climbed into the car and put on my seatbelt.

"Now, where to?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot. She gave me the directions and we were on our way.

We reached a stoplight so I decided to initiate conversation. "Didn't Esme's class end almost two hours ago?" I inquired glancing over at her as I waited for the stoplight to turn green.

"Yeah, she just needed help with organizing some papers and ever since she tutored me earlier this semester, I feel like I owe her, for her generosity." Esme always helped her students. She was too compassionate not to.

I smiled, "Thank you for helping her. She would still be working without you." I loved Esme but she was a little unorganized when it came to work.

"Oh, it's no big deal; I didn't have any other plans tonight. My roommate Alice was out with her boyfriend anyway." _No plans tonight? I would have thought a girl as pretty as her would have dates every night. Maybe she and I…_I banished the thought_. This girl was too beautiful; she probably already has a hundred other prospects. _Another blush stained her cheeks. Never had a blush looked so beautiful on a girl.

I turned my gaze back to the road as she leaned forward to find something in her bag.

Suddenly an animal darted out into the road and I automatically slammed the breaks to avoid hitting it. I heard Bella gasp. _Oh my god! Is she hurt? I'll never forgive myself if she's hurt._

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, an animal ran into the road and I hit the breaks so I wouldn't hit it. Are you okay?" I asked looking over at her with concern covering my face.

"Yeah, it just surprised me, that's all," she replied waving her hand.

"Are you sure?" I reached over to place my hand on hers. The touch felt like a spark and we both pulled away quickly. She nodded her head.

For the rest of the ride, we were silent. I never took my eyes off the road, too afraid something else would happen. I also couldn't look at her. That touch had sent shudders through my body and up my spine. I had known a lot of girls but none of them had ever had that effect on me.

I pulled into the parking lot and she pointed to the end of the row by the trees where her car was located. She reached for the handle and turned back, "Thanks for the ride, I really appreciated it." My mind was screaming _Don't go, please don't go! Stay with me!_

"Your welcome." I finally said. She opened the door, stepped out, and waved good-bye as she closed the door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her car. She climbed in and put the keys in the ignition. As the car engine turned over she lowered the windows and put on a CD. Then she turned the engine of so the music was still playing.

I could hear what she was playing; she was listening to Debussy, just like the CD in my CD player. _Someone else my age actually likes Debussy?_

"Everything okay?" I asked giving her a quizzical look as I lowered the window of the passenger side door. I was curious to why she was just sitting there now.

"Yes, I'm just not ready to go home yet. I figure I can wait for the stars to come out," Bella responded gesturing toward the darkening sky.

I smiled and laughed to myself_. This girl was doing exactly what I wanted to do right now. Listening to music and staring at the sky. She's perfect. _I looked at the clock on the dashboard and realized I needed to get back to Esme if we were going to meet Carlisle for our reservation.

"Bye Bella!" I called as I pulled away. _I will probably never see her again. I should have gotten her e-mail address or number. It's too late now. If I go back I'll look like some deranged stalker. _

I quickly drove back to Esme's office and she was waiting with her overstuffed briefcase in her hand. She climbed into the car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Is Bella safely on her way home, Edward?" Esme inquired.

"Yes," I responded. _Last I saw she was looking at the stars listening to one of my favorite composers._

"Let's meet Carlisle, now," she stated as I pulled out of the parking lot. I took one look in the direction where Bella would be and I noticed a star, it appeared to be the first star of the night sky.

Despite it feeling slightly juvenile I murmured, "I wish I could see Bella again. _Soon._"

_**(A/N Aww…don't you love how they both wished upon a star? Edward's perspective was a little harder to write. I wanted to be romantic without him sounding like a girl. What do you think? Please review!)**_


	3. Talk

_**(A/N- The next chapter is here, just in time since I won't be able to write for the next TWO weeks! Yikes! I will be mentally writing my story so I should have a thousand new ideas to write about then. Enjoy!) **_

_**Meyer owns it all…but my dream is mine…**_

_Talk_

**BPOV**

I only sat in the parking lot looking at the stars for only about another twenty minutes. I didn't want the battery in the car to die and be stranded here. I turned on the car and pulled out of the lot.

I drove home slowly, knowing I was either going home to an empty apartment or an "occupied" apartment if Alice and Jasper decided to cut their dinner short tonight.

When I pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot I noticed the light was on. Regardless of the fact that the elevator would be faster, I was feeling lazy so I decided to take the elevator upstairs.

I reached the door, afraid to open it in case Alice and Jasper were in a compromising position. I pressed my ear to the door. There was only the sound of the TV so I breathed a sigh of relief and turned the door handle.

"I'm home, cover up anything you don't want seen!" I teased playfully covering my eyes.

"Hey Bella," Alice greeted me with a smile. She was lying on the couch with her head in Jasper's lap. Jasper looked up from where he was stroking Alice's short spiky black hair to nod at me. They both turned their gazes back to the screen.

I couldn't help but smile at them. They looked perfect together despite they were opposites in many ways. Alice was short with black spiky hair and vivacious personality while Jasper was tall with wavy blonde hair, and was certainly charismatic when he wanted to be but otherwise quite reserved.

I excused myself to my room where I dropped my bag and looked at myself in the mirror_. Ugh…is this what I looked like?_ _Edward probably thought I was raised by wolves._ I sighed, thinking of Edward. I went into my bathroom and washed my face removing the little makeup that was still present at the end of the day. After patting my face dry I walked back out into the living room.

Alice and Jasper were watching the Harrison Ford version of _Sabrina_. It was one of my favorite movies. Before I sat down, I offered to get them something from the kitchen. Both declined but I was thirsty so I went in the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and pulled out an open bottle of white wine then walked over to the cabinet to pull out a wine glass. After pouring myself a healthy glass of wine I walked back into the living room and sat down in the recliner. Feeling giddy from my ride with Edward and the romantic plot movie, I polished my wine off fairly quickly.

The wine must have put me to sleep because suddenly a little pixie was shaking me, squealing "Bella! Wake up! Bella!"

I rubbed my eyes only to have Alice directly in front of my practically bouncing in excitement. "What?" I asked, through a yawn.

"Who's Edward?" she asked her eyes wide. My face must have contorted into a look of shock and disbelief, because she began to clarify, "You've been whispering his name in your sleep for the past ten minutes! Did you meet him tonight and not tell me?"

Suddenly I was wide awake. I looked around. _Had Jasper heard me talking in my sleep?_ "Wait, where's Jasper?" my face blushing at the thought of him knowing what I was dreaming about.

"He just left; he had to go home, saying something about an old friend from out of town staying with him. I didn't ask. I want to know who Edward is! Now, who is he?" Alice asked impatiently.

I avoided eye contact, hoping she would drop this but Alice was like a dog with a bone.

"You know what this means? I'm going have to…TICKLE YOUuntil you tell me!" I shook my head and then Alice attacked me. I was trying not to laugh but despite Alice's small size she finally overcame me.

"Fine!" I shrieked, "He's a boy I met tonight! Now please, please stop!"

She stopped tickling me and looked at me with a hint of a smile on her face. "Does that mean 'BJAB time'?" she asked.

I nodded with a big smile on my face, "Yours tonight! Meet you in five minutes."

BJAB stands for "Bed, Jammies, and Boys". Ever since Alice and I had first become roommates our freshman year of college, whenever either of us had a boy story we would call a BJAB. We would put on our pajamas, crawl into our beds, and talk all night about the boy or boys that we had met or gone on a date with. We had not had a BJAB night since Jasper had told Alice he loved her almost four months ago.

We both sprinted to our rooms. I quickly tore off my clothes and grabbed my favorite pajamas. I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair.

When I ran across the hall to Alice's room she was already sitting on her bed with a bag of Oreos, our favorite BJAB snack, her face eager for my story.

I smiled and crawled into the bed, grabbing a couple of Oreos and pulled them apart slowly so I could lick the cream. I knew this would drive Alice crazy and after one Oreo she hollered, "BELLA! WHO THE HELL IS EDWARD?"

Now that I knew her excitement was at its peak, I divulged my story to her. Her eyes widened at some parts while she squealed at others. When I was done I reached for another Oreo.

"So are you ever going to see him again?" she asked.

"Probably not. Professor Cullen said he was in from out of town so I will most likely never see him again. I only have the memory to keep me warm and fuzzy at night," I said the last part melodramatically.

"Well if it's meant to be then you will see him again. I can tell how much you like him even from just one night," she smiled, "You sound like me the night we had a BJAB about Jasper and mine's first date," she sighed remembering that first night.

My heart hurt a little thought because despite Alice's optimistic attitude I was fairly certain there would be no first date with Edward.

"Why don't you ask Professor Cullen, for Edward's number?" Alice asked.

I laughed, "Could you imagine me going up to Professor Cullen and asking me for Edward's, who remember is like a son to her, phone number."

"Your right about that, but maybe you could do it subtly," her face lit up with an idea, "You're always helping her out; you could just take a peek at her address book sometime when you're helping her out in her office."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but for right now, there is nothing I can do except dream about him."

She nodded and we both looked at the clock it was late and we were both tired. With a look at each other we knew BJAB was over and it was time for bed.

Alice turned off the light and we both settled under her comforter.

"Good night Alice," I whispered.

"Have sweet dreams of Edward," she whispered back.

I closed my eyes and remembered the feelings when Edward caught me in his arms and when he touched my hand. I smiled.

Then I was asleep.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

**EPOV**

Dinner with Carlisle and Esme was enjoyable as always.

Carlisle was asking me questions about my decisions for medical school in the fall. I had told him I had it down to two schools, even though I knew I was going to his alma mater. I wanted to surprise him at my graduation in a couple of months.

Throughout dinner I was distracted though. My mind was on Bella. Despite our brief time together I felt a connection with her.

During dinner I would randomly smile, I thought I was going unnoticed until Esme asked, "What are you smiling about Edward? Is there something you are keeping from us?"

I would quickly wipe the grin of my face and shake my head no responding with some lame line about being happy to see them or enjoying dinner.

When it was time to part ways, I shook Carlisle's hand and gave Esme a kiss on cheek, thanking them both for dinner. I climbed into my Volvo and began driving off to my residence for the night, my old best friend's apartment.

When I arrived I pulled into the parking lot, grabbed my duffel bag from out of the trunk and sauntered inside, glancing at the stars above me. After a quick ride on the elevator I walked down to the door of my friend's apartment. I knocked on the door, but no one came. I knocked again, still nothing.

I checked my watch, 11:38. He said he would be here by 11:30 after a date with his girlfriend. I adjusted the duffel on my shoulder, and decided to see if there was a key hidden above the door frame.

As I reached up, I heard a voice behind me, "Trying to break into my apartment?"

I turned around to see my best friend, Jasper Whitlock, with his arms crossed biting his lip to keep from laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't have to break in, if you were here on time. I dropped my duffle and gave him a man hug. "Long time, no see man. So did the girl, keep you late with some boring chick flick."

Jasper laughed, "No, the movie ended a while ago, it's what we did after the movie that caused my delay," he raised his eyebrows.

I nodded my head, and gestured to the door, "Well are you going to let me in so we can catch up?"

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, unlocking his door, and stepping inside. I followed him in and placed my duffle on the couch, my bed for this weekend.

"Nice place," I said admiring his bachelor pad. The mismatched furniture and sports memorabilia made the room feel like my own apartment at home. My favorite part though was his TV was perched on a board on top of an old, empty beer keg.

"Thanks, if you're thirsty or anything, the fridge should have some beer or something," Jasper remarked absentmindedly as his sorted through his mail.

I walked into his small kitchen and opened the fridge, there were three six packs of beer, some leftover pizza that was a funky color, and some basic condiments. I laughed, "Grocery shop much, Jazz? There only edible thing in here is the beer." I reached in and pulled out a beer for myself and for Jasper.

Taking the beer from my hand, Jasper responded, "Yeah, I've practically been living at Alice's apartment with her and her roommate. They keep a stocked fridge so why waste money on food when the girls seem so keen on feeding me."

I laughed, "Sounds like a great deal. It must be serious with this girl."

"Yeah, Alice is," he smiled, "perfect. I love her, man."

"I happy for you," I said patting him on the shoulder.

"So any girls in your life?" Jasper asked, taking a swig of his beer.

My mind flew to Bella and I smiled. I tried to cover my smile with a swig of my own beer.

"What's her name?" Jasper asked.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I answered.

_**(Do you think Jasper will put two and two together? You'll have to wait and find out! I love Jasper's apartment, I modeled it after the stories my dad used to tell me about his bachelor pad. HE STILL HAS THE KEG THAT HIS TV USED TO BE ON!!!!! Bella and Alice were fun to write. I thought of just calling their talk "girl talk" but it is so cliché. I wanted to give you guys a name for it that you may use next time you stay up all night with your friends talking about boys.(BJAB anyone?) I hope you like this story. Please, please review!)**_


	4. Up to Par

_**(A/N- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (Especially **__**twilife-liver8**__**…you kind of scared me a little, but I love your enthusiasm! Send me a PM I want to ask you something! **__****__** )I know I said two weeks in my last post but after my vacation to the US Open in New York and a desperate need to relax before I started my new job I was too exhausted to even sit down at my computer. Fortunately, with all the time I spent on the train in New York or sitting waiting for a good golf player to hit I was able to think of several ideas so when I did sit down to write I basically knew what I wanted to do I just had to figure out how Jasper would say it. JPOV is a little tricky since I have only read a few non-vampire POVs. I hope you enjoy this. I make a little reference to golf because of my vacation. **_

_**I have already started the next chapter so it should not be more than a week. I do have to work now so less typing time. **__****___

_**Enjoy and as always Meyer owns all the Twilight but I got to have the dream!**_

_Are you par?_

**JPOV**

I didn't want to leave, but with my friend staying with me this weekend I had to leave Alice. I was already running late.

After the movie, Alice and I had been making out on the couch. I was almost ready to call Edward and tell him to stay with his parents when suddenly Alice pushed me off of her. She was looking over at Bella with an excited and quizzical look on her face.

Bella, who had fallen asleep during the movie, was mumbling something in her sleep. I did not take notice because I was too distracted by Alice and my realization of the time that I did not take the time.

As I pulled into my parking space, I checked my reflection in the mirror. There was a smudge of lip gloss on my chin. I used the back of my hand to wipe it off. _I don't need Edward giving me a hard time about it being the wrong shade for me. _

I walked into my building and pressed the button for my floor. I felt the vibration in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I had received a text message from Alice.

_Jazz, can't talk 2nite._

_C U 2morrow. Time 4 BJAB!_

_Love, Alice_

"What the hell is 'BJAB'?" I asked to myself as the elevator dinged letting me know I had reached my floor.

The elevator doors opened and I saw Edward, standing at the door knocking. He adjusted the strap on his duffle bag and began reaching towards the top of the door frame.

"Trying to break into my apartment?" I asked as I crossed my arms and bit my lip so I could try to refrain from laughing.

He turned and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have to break in, if you were here on time," he replied as he dropped his duffle and we gave each other a man hug. "Long time, no see man. So did the girl, keep you late with some boring chick flick?" Edward asked.

I laughed, "No, the movie ended a while ago, it's what we did after the movie that caused my delay," he raised his eyebrows. Alice and I hadn't gotten far, but Edward didn't need to know that.

He nodded his head, and gestured to the door, "Well are you going to let me in so we can catch up?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys, unlocking my door, and stepping inside. Edward followed me in and placed his duffle on my couch, his bed for the weekend.

"Nice place," he said admiring my small apartment. As much as I loved spending time with Alice, I loved my apartment. The mismatched furniture and sports memorabilia made the apartment relaxing and good for a night for just the guys. My favorite touch was my TV was perched on a board on top of an old, empty beer keg, the first keg I had ever done a keg stand on.

"Thanks, if you're thirsty or anything, the fridge should have some beer or something," I remarked absentmindedly as I sorted through my mail that had been piling up for a few days now. _Jeez! Maybe I should just forward my mail to Alice's place. I'm there more often._

Edward walked into my small kitchen and opened the fridge. He laughed, "Grocery shop much, Jazz? There only edible thing in here is the beer."

I looked up, and realized, the last time I bought food was a couple of months ago. _Maybe I should have run to the supermarket before Edward came…_

Edward reached in the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for him and for me.

Taking the beer from his hand, I decided to clarify, "Yeah, I've practically been living at Alice's apartment with her and her roommate. They keep a stocked fridge so why waste money on food when the girls seem so keen on feeding me."

He laughed, "Sounds like a great deal. It must be serious with this girl."

"Yeah, Alice is," I smiled, just thinking of Alice "perfect. I love her, man."

"I happy for you," he said patting me on the shoulder.

"So any girls in your life?" I asked, taking a swig of my beer, to cover up any sort of redness. I loved Alice and I wasn't ashamed of that but I didn't need Edward giving me a hard time and calling me 'whipped'.

Edward smiled. He tried to cover his smile with a swig of his beer. _Oh, maybe I'll be making fun of him._

"What's her name?" I asked, as I began to bring the bottle to my lips.

"Bella, Bella Swan," he answered.

I nearly dropped my beer.

_Holy crap! Bella Swan? As in Alice's best friend? Maybe there are two Bella Swans on this campus…_

"Where did you meet her?" I asked tentatively.

"She is one of Esme's students. Esme introduced us, when I was picking her up for dinner. I gave Bella a ride to her car, while Esme was retrieving some papers from her office. And now I just can't stop thinking about her. She's like heroin or something," he answered and began to chug his beer.

_Holy crap! It's the same Bella! Alice has that class too!_

"So you really like her? Did you get her number or anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do like her, a lot despite the short-lived time we were alone. Unfortunately, I didn't get her number," he said looking a little dejected, "Maybe, I'll have to summon up the courage to ask Esme or sneak a look at her files."

"Well, I might-"

_RING!_

I was interrupted by Edward's cell phone ringing.

"Sorry, it's probably Carlisle or Esme making sure I made it here safely. You know how Esme worries."

He opened his phone, "Hello?" Edward paused, "Yes Carlisle, I'm at Jasper's. Wait one second, I'll put you on speakerphone so you can say hello." Edward pressed a button.

"Hello Jasper, how are you doing?" Dr. Cullen's voice echoed through my kitchen.

"I'm doing great, Dr. Cullen, how about you?" I responded politely.

"I'm doing well myself, but remember call me Carlisle, you're like family to me," he responded with a chuckle.

"Sorry," I replied.

"It's okay. I was wondering if you two boys would like to join me for a charity golf game tomorrow. We're looking for some more players and I wanted to know if your skills are up to par," Carlisle asked.

Edward responded first, "That sounds great Carlisle, you can count on me. You in Jasper?" Edward looked up at me.

"I'm sorry; I have plans with my girlfriend tomorrow. Next time, I promise, Carlisle," I replied.

"That's okay, Jasper," Carlisle answered, "Edward, I'll see you tomorrow morning at the club. We tee off at 9:30. Good night Jasper, good night Edward."

"Good night," Edward and I responded together.

Edward snapped the phone shut.

"Well, I better get some sleep then," Edward said as he dropped his now empty beer bottle into my recycling can. "I'll catch you after I'm done tomorrow and maybe then I can meet your girlfriend then. Alice right?"

"Yeah, Alice. I'll talk with her tomorrow about dinner or something."

"See you then. Thanks again for letting me stay with you. I love Carlisle and Esme but it's great to see my best friend," Edward said as he grabbed his duffle and headed towards my bathroom.

It wasn't until I was ready to go to sleep, crawling under the covers, wishing Alice was next to me, that I remembered I hadn't told Edward that I knew Bella, the girl he was so smitten with.

_I'll tell him tomorrow _I promised myself_._

_**(Not the most important chapter after Jasper's realization but a filler before the next one. The next one will be from Alice's POV. That is going to be fun for me! Then there will be lots of drama! **_

_**As always I ask for reviews, and if I get at least 10 (new) reviews then I will post 2 chapters for your pleasure! Hope you are enjoying the story, I know I enjoyed my dream.)  
Happy 4**__**th**__** of July (A day late!)**_


	5. A Greaselike Moment

_**(A/N- Hello! Sorry it's been so long. Work is killing me. This story is the only thing keeping me sane. I hope you are enjoying this story because I know that I am almost constantly trying to think of new ways to write it so that it is easy to read for you. **_

_**HUGE thanks to my unofficial beta twilife-liver8. I'm glad you agreed to help me. I think this is the beginning of a great thing!**_

_**Disclaimer- Meyer owns Twilight. I do not own Grease…. But I got to have the dream. ;-) )**_

_A Grease-like Moment_

**APOV**

I was dreaming of Jimmy Choos and Manolo Blahniks, when I heard a deep laugh. I pulled off my sleeping mask and looked towards my door. There Jasper stood, tall and handsome, with a broad smile on his face.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up

"I don't know whether to be jealous that you're in bed with another girl or to be really turned on and join you two," Jasper replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

I turned and looked at Bella, who was still sleeping peacefully. She had a slight smile on her face. _She's probably dreaming of Edward. Aww._

"Was this 'BJAB'?"

I smiled, remembering the look on Bella's face all lit up as she talked about Edward. _Note to self: Come up with plans to find Edward's number._

"Yeah, Bella met a guy yesterday, so she called a BJAB," I answered

"I know," Jasper said, matter-of-factly.

My jaw dropped and for one of the few times in my life I was actually speechless.

Jasper walked over and traced his finger from the top of my open jaw to my chin and closed my mouth. A smirk colored his face.

"Come with me," he whispered, "I explain it to you in the kitchen." He pointed to Bella and put a finger to his lips to represent doing it quietly.

Jasper walked out of the room, I followed wordlessly. We walked into the kitchen and he turned around to face me.

Now that we were out of earshot from Bella, I asked, "How the hell do you know about Edward?"

Jasper smiled, "Do you remember the old friend of mine who is staying with me this weekend?"

I nodded, still not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Well, my old friend is Edward Cullen. Last night, we were talking and he mentioned he had met a girl. Being curious I asked what her name was and he said Bella. I didn't really get a chance to say anything because Carlisle, his uncle, called about golf and I forgot until I was in bed almost ready to fall asleep. And I wasn't about to go and wake up Edward."

"Jasper, how could you forget that? Did you at least say something to him this morning?" I asked hopefully.

"No, Edward had an early tee time with Carlisle. I was hoping I could tell him later. You could do it with me. I mean I do want you to meet Edward. He is my best friend"

"That's a great idea Jazz! And I'll bring Bella and we can totally have a _Grease-like_ moment!" I exclaimed.

Jasper had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean a _Grease-like_ moment?"

I rolled my eyes, "In _Greas_e, when Sandy and Danny meet up after the pep rally and they were like, 'Sandy!' and 'Danny!'! Duh! Only we won't have a Rizzo. It will be so romantic." My eyes glazed over at the thought of the romantic moment.

_Bella and I, both looking fabulous, walk into the restaurant towards are back of the restaurant. Bella's in a sleek black dress and me in metallic silver. We reach the table, Bella looks up at the same moment Edward does. Their eyes meet, Bella gasps and he says-_

Suddenly there was a ding, taking me out of my fantasy. Jasper had started a pot of coffee.

"So, Jasper, are you in? Will you help me plan Bella and Edward's _Grease-like _moment?" I asked bouncing up and down a little with excitement.

Jasper crossed his arms. "It's not really a guy thing to go around planning '_Grease-like _moments for their friends. It's a little…weird."

"I thought you might say that," _Time to bribe._ "So," I began with a sultry voice as I pulled on Jasper's arm to bring his ear closer to my mouth, "I just may have to reward you if you help me." I let my teeth barely graze his ear.

Jasper groaned and attempted to slide his arm around my waist, I stepped back before he could trap me. He stood there stooped over, breathing deeply for a few seconds until he suddenly stood straight up. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand.

"What Jazz?" I asked as I took a step closer and placed my hand on his arm.

"I'm in."

I let out a squeal and jumped into Jasper's arms placing a long kiss on his lips.

"Well I guess I better go wake the sleepy head, Sandy, so I can invite her out to dinner. You'll have to do the same with our 'Danny' later." I turned to scurry back to my room but Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms.

I melted into him and he lifted me, up our lips almost meeting. He whispered "Let her sleep, stay with me." And then he kissed me, hard and passionate. Jasper picked up my small frame, and placed me on the countertop, in the process knocking over a coffee mug. We both ignored the crash, too engrossed in the moment.

"Alice, why the hell didn't you wake-" Bella screamed running into kitchen; Jasper and I broke apart, me still on the counter, "Oh guys not in the kitchen, we prepare food on that counter!" Bella shuddered with a slight laugh "Alice, I have to be to the library to work in twenty minutes and it takes ten minutes to get there." Bella began mumbling under her breath as she picked up the shattered mug.

"Well now you only have nineteen minutes, Bella" I laughed, "Go quickly and get dressed. Today's your short day anyway, and then you can come back her, get a shower and go to dinner with Jasper and me. As a way to make it up to you." I winked at Jasper as I called to Bella's retreating figure.

"Sounds good!" Bella shouted from behind her door.

"Hey Jazz," I said beckoning him with a crooked finger, "Where were we?"

"I think we were right here," he replied sliding his large hand around my neck and pulling me closer.

I turned my head just as he was about to kiss me, "Jasper," I said in my sexiest voice possible, "Will you take me-"

"Yes," Jasper kissed my throat, "anytime you want."

"To the mall," I finished.

Jazz pulled back his face full of disbelief.

"Well I have to find something fabulous to wear tonight for Bella and myself," I said mischievously, hopping off the counter and heading into the living room.

I turned around, but Jasper was not following me. I walked back to door way of the kitchen to see Jasper still standing there as if he were frozen. "Jazz?" I asked tentatively.

His head snapped my direction, his eyes full of lust. He took one step toward me and I bolted to my door, but his long legs caught up with me as I tried to close the door. Jasper held the door open with one arm as I tried to close it using all my strength. Finally I stopped struggling and I looked up into his eyes, they bore into my soul making my knees go weak.

"Alice."

That's all he needed to say. I opened the door, pulled him inside, and kissed him deeply.

"Alice," he said again, only slightly more ragged.

I smiled. "The mall doesn't open for another hour and a half anyway," I said with a chuckled before I heard the door slam shut.

_**(Don't you just love Alice? I wanted her to be a fun, slightly dominant character despite her diminutive size in comparison with Jasper. Their actions are the reason for my rating. I hope you like the story. As always I ask for reviews. (Pretty please!) They let me know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on.**_

_**Thanks again go to Twilife-liver8 for being my Beta. )**_


	6. Tesoro Italiano

_Tesoro Italiano_

BPOV

I unlocked the apartment door with a sigh of frustration. Despite what people think, working at a library actually takes a ton of work. Whenever I work my short shift, I'm always placed with the older librarians who are unable to return the books to their shelves. Today I returned four full carts of books to their shelves. _My arms are so tired; some of those books are HUGE!_

As I tossed my keys into the wicker basket, I looked up to see Alice with a wide grin on her face. _Uh-oh_. Last time I saw a grin like that I was plucked, exfoliated, and slathered with make up within an inch of my sanity. That grin meant a Bella-makeover.

"Alice," I said warningly.

"Yes, Bella," she replied in a sweet voice. Too sweet…

"No, I'm not letting you turn me into a Barbie. I thought we were just going to dinner with Jasper; I don't need to be dressed up to see _your_ boyfriend."

"Please, I'll do your laundry for a month," she pleaded.

"You don't do your own laundry anyways; you have it sent out," I replied.

"Fine, I'll pay for yours to be done with mine. Please, Bella."

_Well it would be nice not to have to do my laundry and when she finishes the makeover I do look nice, not that I'll ever tell her that._

"Fine," I said and Alice began to squeal, "BUT," Alice stopped, "I get a say in the make over."

"Deal," Alice reached out her tiny hand to shake mine.

"Deal, now can I get some coffee. My shift has left me tired and I need to be wide awake to make sure you don't try to pull a fast one on me."

"Already got a cup ready for you, Bella," she said, picking up a steaming mug off the coffee table.

"It's like you're psychic sometimes," I replied with a chuckle, then I took a sip of my coffee.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later, Alice and I looked fabulous, as we walked into the restaurant. I was wearing a satin sapphire blue dress, designed by Donna Rico. At first I balked when I saw it, because I knew it could not have been cheap, but when I put it on I felt like a million bucks. Alice had warned me though to be very careful, that this dress was very delicate.

There were several turned heads as Alice and I walked back to our booth. I couldn't help but wonder if I had been wearing something like this last night when I met Edward if it would have made a difference. I took my seat on the plush booth in the back corner of _**Tesoro Italiano**__, _which means Italian Treasure. It was the busiest yet most romantic restaurant in town. I looked at our beautifully set table when it suddenly struck me that it was set for four people.

I turned to Alice. "Alice," I took a deep breath trying to settle myself, "Why is the table set for four? You said that I was going to have dinner with you and Jasper."

"Yeah, well Jasper has a friend staying with him that he wanted me to meet so we invited him along," she replied coolly opening up her menu.

"You're setting me up on a blind date? Aren't you? Last night you were all about me finding Edward's number and now this? Alice…" I said trailing off in exasperation.

"Believe me Bella; you will like this guy a lot. I promise you and if you don't, I will never force you to let me do a makeover on you," she said looking me directly in the eye.

_She must be serious, she would never bet makeovers unless she knew she was right. I knew never to bet against Alice when beauty or fashion was involved.._

"No Alice, I'll do this tonight because I trust you," she smiled, "but,"

"There's always a 'but' isn't there?" Alice said crinkling her nose with a small chuckle.

"But," I continued, "I get two months of laundry."

"Fine," Alice said as she gave me a hug.

Now that that was settled, I turned to look at the plate of my 'date.' _Maybe he'll be sweet like Edward. What if it was Edward? _I tried to banish such an impossible thought from my head but I could not help but remember his lopsided smile, which seemed like it was just for me.

I was lost in a fantasy when I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again say, "Bella, I never thought I would see you again."

I looked up to him, my heart stopped.

It was an old classmate of mine, one who had been obsessed with me all throughout high school: Mike Newton.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

"Jazz, why are we so dressed up? I feel like I'm meeting a girlfriend's parents." I said as Jasper locked his apartment door.

"Well Alice made reservations at a nice restaurant and she said we needed to dress nicely. And when Alice wants something…" he stopped his eyes in a way glazed over as we walked to the elevator.

"She bribes you with sex?" I offered as I reached to press the button for the elevator.

The smirk that crossed my best friend's face told the whole story.

"Man, you are so whipped," I laughed as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. We stepped in and Jasper pressed the button for the ground floor.

"So what would happen if we or more specifically, I did not show up dressed up?" I inquired as we reached the bottom floor.

"Alice would be mad and I would have to hear about how I ruined your moment with-" Jasper stopped and then suddenly started walking faster.

"Wait a second, Jazz!" I yelled.

He slowed turning around, mumbling curse words under breath.

"Jasper is this dinner, is it more than just me meeting your girlfriend?" I asked trying to control myself.

"Alice is going to kill me," was all Jasper could say.

I exhaled and then pinched the bridge of my nose. "Is this a setup? With some friend of Alice? Most likely her roommate, right? Come on man."

"Alice is sure that you will like her and if I were you I wouldn't bet against Alice," Jasper said looking like he genuinely meant it.

"You know, last night we talking about Bella," I replied, in spite of my annoyance the thought of Bella made me smile a little, "and you were all for me trying to find her, now you let your girlfriend set me up?"

"Edward, I know you will like this girl. I'm your best friend, you can trust me."

"Fine, I'll go, but we're taking my car so if it doesn't work out, I can leave you at the restaurant," I joked as I gave him a pat on the back, "Let's go, we don't want the girls waiting, that would be rude and you know how Carlisle and Esme taught me not to be rude."

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, Carlisle and Esme would not like that. And so you know, I'm with Alice on this. I think you will really like this girl." Jasper said as he opened the car door on his side.

"Can I at least know her name? Since you already told me I have a blind date," I asked as I opened my car door.

"Sure," he smiled, "It's Bella, Bella Swan." Then he slid down into his seat with a look on his face like the cat that swallowed the canary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

"Mike? Mike Newton? What are you doing here?" I asked closing my eyes then opening them trying to wake myself up from this horrible nightmare I was having. It didn't work. This was real.

"Call it what it is, Bella," he said with a lecherous smile, "Fate."

I felt my stomach drop.

"Or the fact that you are our waiter," Alice stated, breaking my from my state of shock, she pulled on my elbow so she could whisper, "Who is he? And how do you know him?"

"Do you remember the guy from high school I told you about, the really creepy one who was infatuated with me," I answered whispering back into her ear. I was trying not to look at Mike.

"The one who hit on you when you had a boyfriend and basically stalked you when you didn't, this is that guy?!" Alice's eyes were wide.

"Yes, that one. I thought I would never see him again after I graduated. Alice what am I going to do?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"You go to the bathroom. I'll get table in another section. Maybe once Jasper and your date arrive, he'll back off."

I nodded my head then forced a smile onto my face as I looked back at the vile Mike Newton, his eyes alight with pleasure, "Mike, will you excuse me one moment? I need to, uh, powder my nose."

"Of course, Bella," he said in voice that was probably meant to sound charming.

I had to hold back a gag. As I stood up from the booth, he grasped my hand in an attempt to help me; I actually cringed at his touch. I walked to the bathroom quickly not wanting to be in his presence.

I went into the bathroom and sank onto the plush couch across from the sinks. I took a couple of deep breaths. It didn't help, so despite my make up, I took a paper towel and soaked it with cold water. I pressed to my forehead and across the back of my neck trying to relax. It was not doing much but after a minute I started to feel better. I pulled out my compact and powdered my forehead so it would not be shiny. I sat down placing my purse on the other cushion and put my head in my hands slowly breathing.

With one last deep breath, I stood and walked to the door and pulled it open. Peaking out, I didn't see Mike so I cautiously walked back to where Alice was sitting, still at our booth.

I looked around, my eyes scanning the immediate area. I turned back to Alice. "I thought we were moving?"

"I'm sorry Bella but the place is full tonight. The manager did say he would have a different waiter for us though. The manager also said he would not let Mike bother our table or he would be fired."

I breathed a small sigh of relief. _At least now I won't be forced to communicate with Mike. I can ignore him if he just happens to walk by. _"Okay, I can deal with that. Oh, shoot I left my purse in the lady's room. I'll be right back."

I walked back to the restroom and grabbed my purse of the couch exactly where I had left it. I pulled the door open and walked back out into the dining room, where I ran SMACK into somebody. The person grabbed onto to prevent me from falling.

"Oh, sorry," I said automatically, I looked up_. Oh my God!_ _It's Mike!_

"Bella, see it _is_ fate. We've run into each other again," he was smiling broadly.

The smile made my stomach sick.

I began to walk away towards my table knowing Mike would get in trouble if he was near it. I could see Alice; she was giving Jasper a hug. I could see a little bit of someone else hidden behind Jasper's tall frame.

Suddenly, I felt Mike's bony hand grab my arm. I stumbled a little but regained my balance.

I turned around and nearly shouted, "Leave me alone, Mike!"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. Unfortunately I yanked too hard and lost my balance. I fell to the ground and heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping. Tears sprang to my eyes as thought of the dress. I looked at the seven inch tear from middle thigh to my hip on the left seam.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard a male voice ask. It wasn't Mike's though. I turn my gaze from the tear to where I heard the voice.

There were to emerald eyes filled with concern.

_Oh my, God…_

It was Edward Cullen.


	7. To A Wish Upon A Star

_**A/N- Two years later I found this story on my hard drive. Enjoy. Just know this is not where the dream ended so if I find time I will continue. Meyer owns Twilight. I had the dream.**_

"To a wish upon a star."

My heart dropped, but for one second everything seemed okay as I his green eyes met my brown ones.

Then a voice, like nails against a chalkboard broke into my sphere, "Bella! Oh my God! Are you okay?" Mike asked. I turned to look at Mike, my eyes wide with the sudden realization of what was still going on. My eyes then darted to the ruined dress and tears percolated my eyes at the sight of the awful tear.

"Bella." I felt a warm hand grasp my left hand and begin to pull me up. A cold, clammy hand, that I knew just had to belong to Mike, grasped my right hand and I pulled it away quickly losing my balance again and I heard the fabric tear just a little bit more. _Could this get any worse?_

Edward caught me before I fell to my butt again and pulled me up, but not letting go of my hand, a fact that I was acutely aware of. I looked around to see the entire restaurant watching this spectacle that I was in the center of. Even the warm hand and body of Edward next to me couldn't sustain the flush across my cheeks or the anger I was feeling toward the sniveling Mike Newton standing in front of me.

"Bella, I am so sorry!" Mike exclaimed, "It was an accident. I would never mean to hurt you." He was reaching out to touch me but I could see his eyes staring lecherously at the now eight inch tear in the satin dress.

I was speechless, no words could form in my mouth, but I knew I was getting redder by the second_. Oh thank God the manager is coming. _But before the manager got there I felt a small hand grasp my hand and I heard Alice say "Edward, let me get her to the bathroom." Edward let go of my and Alice pulled me towards the bathroom grabbing my purse off the floor as we went. She called back to Edward, "You and Jasper deal with this, I'll deal with Bella." I turned back to see Edward and Jasper staring down Mike who was watching as Alice pulled me towards the ladies room.

As soon I was in the bathroom, Alice turned to face me. "Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay?"

"Alice! I am so sorry, the dress it's ruined!" I cried tears fell knowing that Alice's purchase of such an expensive dress was ruined._ I will have to pay her back for ruining it._

"Bella, I don't care about the dress, are you okay?" She led me to the couch and set me down slowly so as not to rip the dress anymore.

"Yes," I put my head in my hand. "I'm just so embarrassed. I can't believe Mike was here and that I fell on my ass in front of everyone because of him and in front of- Oh my God, I am such an idiot and he probably thinks so too. Why do I even leave the house?"

"Bella, you're not an idiot. Creeper dude is the idiot here," Alice said as she pushed long hair that she had curled earlier over my shoulders. "Breath, Bella."

I took a couple of deep breaths and I began to feel better. I smiled and Alice smiled back sensing that I was feeling better.

"I just wish Mike hadn't ruined you _Grease_-like moment with Edward," Alice murmured as she reached in my purse pulling out some make up to clean up from the tears smudged my eye makeup.

I looked at Alice, confused. "A what-like moment?" then something dawned on me. "Wait how did you know that was Edward?"

Alice's eyes went wide as she realized she had mentioned her plan, but she attempted to recover. "Um…you said that was Edward?" she was grasping at straws and trying to back track.

"I never said his name, but why would he even be here tonight unless…" confused I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Edward was your date Bella," Alice finished. "It turns out that Jazz and Edward have been lifelong friends, like what are odds?" She brightened up and grabbed my hands." When we realized this and how much you two liked each other I got, well bribed, Jazz into helping me set this up for you."

"Alice," my eyes filling with a new set of tears, but these happy over the niceness of my best friend's actions, then I caught something from her statement and smiled. "Wait, Edward likes me?"

Alice laughed, "Duh! Apparently he was talking about you the same way you were talking about him last night."

I felt myself blush with joy, but it disappeared quickly as I remembered last night. "But why would he like me?" I asked, "My first impression to him was looking like crap, tripping over a sidewalk, talking about stars, and now I fall in a restaurant tear my dress because of my psycho high school stalker."

"One, Bella, you are gorgeous whether you're in sweats or satin and two, some people find your complete lack of grace hilarious and quirky about you. The stalker thing you can't help, but with the way he ran over when he saw what happened that boy definitely likes you."

I smiled and a blush of happiness came back over me

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Both Alice and I turned to the door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Jasper."

Alice hopped up and went over to the door.

"So what's going on?" she asked as she opened the door.

"The manager or owner wants to talk to Bella and let her know that Mike has been fired and that he will do anything as long as she doesn't press charges against the restaurant to besmirch its name. " I could hear Jasper say this as I pulled out the makeup compact and checked the damage to my face.

Alice turned to me, "You ready?"

I tucked the makeup away. "Yeah. " Then I looked down at my dress and balked.

As if to sensing my discomfort, Jasper said, "Oh and Bella? Here's Edward's coat. He thought you might want it to cover up the tear.

Edward's coat was handed to Alice and I walked over and took it from her. I pulled on the coat and even though it was too big, it was warm and smelled just like he did yesterday when he caught me from falling. I tried not to be obvious as I smelled it.

Alice held open the door and we left the restroom. I kept my head held high as I walked pass the patrons, but I knew their gazes where on my back. Edward was sitting at our table. My heart leapt into my throat at the sight of him. He stood up and helped me into the booth.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "The only thing bruised is my pride."

Edward chuckled. "I knew you were clumsy, but this is a bit much" he teased.

This relieved my tension some. "Thanks for your coat; this should get me back to the apartment without exposing my whole leg to the world."

"No problem," he replied smiling that crooked smile.

The only thing that caused me to look away was Alice asking if we should head home to get me out of the ripped dress.

I looked back at Edward and an idea popped in my head. "Maybe we can get it to-go and go back where I can change and we can enjoy what's left of the evening."

Everyone nodded at the suggestion.

The owner came up to us. He was a tall man with a bushy mustache and an Italian accent "I am a-so sorry about that wretched Michael," his voice full of panic. "Is there anything, anything at all I can-a get for you and your-a party?"

"It's okay. I know it's not you guys that did this. It was Mike so don't worry." I replied offering a smile.

The owner's face relaxed glad he didn't have to worry about this situation getting out of hand. "Your meal is on me tonight."

Our table lit up excited. I turned back to the manager, "Do you mind if we take it to-go though?"

"Absolutely, anything you want. And I will make sure to add two bottles of our best _vino_ to make it up to you. And please send the bill for your-a ruined dress."

I smiled. "Perfect. Thank you." Everyone quickly opened their menus scanning for what they wanted to eat.

"How about we have the bruschetta for the appetizer and tiramisu for dessert? And then we all get what we want for dinner.

I looked up at Edward. "Oh my God I love bruschetta and tiramisu! Sounds good to me." I turned to everyone else and they nodded at Edward's suggestion.

The owner came back up and took our orders and promised to get it out as soon as possible.

Alice and I slid out of the booth and as I was going to shrug Edward his coat back, he placed a hand on my arm and said, "Give it me later, it looks too good on you." I couldn't help, but smile all the way to Alice's car/

Alice and I headed back to the apartment while the boys waited for the food. This was going to give me the chance to change. We hurried into the apartment. "Alice, you set up for the food and I'm going to change." She nodded and headed to the kitchen to get the plates and silverware. I headed to my room, and opened my closet.

_Crap. What should I wear? I want something cute, but not make it look like I am trying to hard but I don't want to look like I don't care either. I am so screwed._

"Alice!" I screamed. "What do I wear?"

"Wear your skinny jeans, the blue shirt I made you buy two weeks ago when we went shopping. The jeans make your ass look sexy and legs a mile long, while the shirt says 'Baby, check these curves of mine out and maybe you get to see them later," she called from the kitchen. I laughed and pulled those clothes off their hangers. Only Alice's mind would go there out loud although I had been thinking of those very things since I saw him yesterday.

I took one last inhale of the sweet smell on Edward's coat and pulled it. I unzipped the ruined dress and carefully peeled it of so as not to rip it anymore. I hung the dress up and made a mental note to ask Alice for the receipt later.

I came back out into the living room and Alice had set up the coffee table with four plates, wine glasses, silverware, and some candles. "Alice, do we really need candles?"

She came back into the living room from the kitchen. She had some matches in her hand and was attempting to light them. "Of course. It's so much more romantic of a date." She finally got it and lit the candles.

"You mean cheesy…" I was secretly thrilled at the notion of this "date" with Edward.

"The boys should be here any minute. Go grab four glasses of ice water for us while I change too. I went into the kitchen and poured to glasses of water from the filtered water pitcher and brought them back to the living room. I went to our linen closet and grabbed some extra pillows to sit or lean of for all of us. As I set the last one down, there was a knock at the door.

My heart stopped again.

_Edward!_

I opened the door and the boys were standing there with their arms loaded with backs that brought delicious smells.

"Delivery service. I could get used to this," I joked.

They set the food down and Alice walked out of her room in jeans and cute top. She had two t-shirts in her hands as well.

"Jazz, I thought you and Edward might want different shirts so I grabbed you and him the pile of the ones you keep here. Do you mind?" Alice asked as she leaned up to kiss her boyfriend. Edward was pulling food out of the bags but I had noticed he was looking at me as he did it. I tried not blush as adjusted the dishes on the table to better accommodate all the food.

"Yeah, no problem," Jasper responded as he tossed Edward the other t-shirt.

"I'm going heat up the oven so that we can keep the entrées hot while we eat the bruschetta and wine." I said. "Edward, you can change in my room if you want."

"Thanks" and he headed off to my room where I pointed to the door.

I grabbed the entrées and went into the kitchen trying not to think of the shirtless man in my room. I turned on the oven and placed the food inside so it wouldn't get cold. When I came back out, Edward was standing there in the black t-shirt Alice had given him. _Holy Shit. _His defined arm muscles showed and I stopped for a second and hoped to God he didn't see me with my mouth hanging wide open. I recovered quickly, but not quickly enough. Edward smirked at me and tapped the pillow next to him. Alice and Jasper were snuggled over their corner of the table helping themselves to some bruschetta and the breadsticks that came with the entrées.

I sat down next to him trying to appear cool, calm, and collected. I needed something to calm my fluttering nerves. I reached for the bottle of red wine and looked around the table for the corkscrew, but didn't see one.

"Oops, forgot the corkscrew. I'm going to open these bottles up and let them breathe." I pulled myself us using the couch and grabbed the two bottles of wine. I walked into the kitchen and begin digging around for the corkscrew.

I heard footsteps and while still digging through the drawer I asked, "Alice, where did you put the corkscrew, whoops never mind it's right where I put it last." I looked up but standing on the other side of the island was not Alice. It was Edward.

"Shit. I wasn't expecting you."

"Nice way to greet me," he laughed.

"How weird is this?" I said as I peeled back the top of the corks wrapping and began to twist the corkscrew in. "I honestly thought I would never see you again." _Even though I really wanted to._

"I thought so too. Honestly I was trying to figure out how I was going to ask Esme for a look at her files to see if I could find your number," he said surprising me as pulled the cork out with a loud POP!

"Really?" I asked trying to resist the urge to blush. "I would of thought you would be wondering who they crazy chick was who sits in her car on a Friday night looking at the stars."

"Actually that's how I would like to spend most of my nights. I've loved looking at the stars since I was a little kid. It's what my mom and I used to do before she died of cancer."

I looked up from where I was working on the second wine bottle, "I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thank you, it was a long time ago and Carlisle and Esme have been great. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank the world that I was lucky enough to have them." He smiled. "Now that I have divulged part of my life, why don't we get back?" He grabbed the two bottles and began walking towards the living room.

"Wait."

He turned around.

"I'll tell you something so we are even." I said trying to think of something that would equal his story and make him more comfortable.

"You mean, watching you deal with your crazy stalker doesn't make us even," he raised one eyebrow at me.

I blushed. "Touché. How about something as simple as when you left that night I made a wish on a star to see you again."

Edward walked back to the counter where I was still standing and leaned across the island towards me. "I made that same wish too." He looked in to my eyes and smiled.

_I think my heart stopped._ The silence after that confession as I tried to comprehend our matching actions brought back the feeling that I felt when I was in the car with him and he touched my hand.

I don't know how long we would have stood before something would have happened, but all too soon I heard my roommate holler, "Where's the wine?"

We broke the eye contact and I tried to wipe the smile off my face, but I couldn't. Edward and I walked back into the living room and sat down. Alice looked at me furtively. Even Jazz noticed and looked at Edward and me quizzically.

I poured the wine and with a look to Edward raised my wine glass.

"To a wish upon a star."

Jasper looked confused, Alice sighed with happiness, Edward smiled his crooked smile and I just thanked the world that I could be this lucky.

_**Who's going to wish upon a star tonight? Reviews please.**_


End file.
